


Broken Promises

by armlessphelan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armlessphelan/pseuds/armlessphelan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels a certain way about Derek Hale, but Isaac is the one who pushes him to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

It wasn't that he hated Derek. Actually, yes it was. He hated him with every reason he could come up with that didn't lead into super-villainy. And it sucked that he had somehow managed to get himself into a relationship with the Alpha wolf.

Stiles couldn't remember how it started. He just remembered the fights, and the makeup sex. And as hot as the sex could be, it wasn't worth it. It didn't help that Derek was fond of being a douche on the best of days. Stiles hadn't even had a real conversation with his friends or father in weeks. Hell, he didn't think he'd even seen his father unless it was when he was leaving for school or coming home from see Derek.

He said nothing. There was nothing to say, really. When Derek and he had first become involved, Stiles had talked about it with Scott. Scott tried to tell him that being gay or bisexual, whatever, it was fine. What wasn't fine was hooking up with Derek Hale. Stiles had been indignant and blown off Scott's warnings. It wasn't like Lydia or Danny had ever shown interest in him. They even ignored him when he asked.

A few weeks into the relationship, after Derek had given Stiles his first black eye during a tantrum over his Uncle Peter, Allison had asked if things were okay. She told Stiles if he needed any help that she would be there for him. He told her to mind her own business and that there was nothing wrong with kinky sex.

There really wasn't anything wrong with kinky sex. Stiles enjoyed it. A lot. He just didn't like when Derek would ignore his use of safety words or his pleading for it to stop. Derek would always apologize later. Well, not always. Just sometimes. But when he did he would flash Stiles the puppy dog eyes. Stiles wanted to tear those eyes out with a spoon.

Still, he stayed with Derek more out of some sick sense of loyalty than anything else. He could never justify it to himself why he should stay someplace he never really wanted to be. It wasn't like he had become a social butterfly amongst Derek's pack. They all ignored him the same way they had before. Mostly. Isaac talked to him, but only in passing. And Peter was always creepy and looking like he wanted to molest everyone while they slept.

“What are you looking at?” Derek barked at Stiles as he stormed into the hideout. Erica and Isaac followed him, but Boyd and Peter were nowhere in sight. “What do you want?”

“I would like to do my English homework, but you're making that kind of hard right now,” Stiles answered sarcastically as he chewed on the eraser at the end of his pencil. “Could you yell at me for sitting here quietly some other time?”

Things with the Alpha pack had clearly not gone the way Derek had hoped. Stiles noticed they were all looking beat down and broken. He could relate. His ribs were still sore from the night before. It was the main reason he hadn't stood up when they came into the warehouse.

“Just shut up,” Derek snarled as he gripped his fist. Erica rolled her eyes and wandered off.

Stiles knew he'd probably get another beating for his snark, but he didn't care. Intelligence was about the only thing he had over Derek. That and personality. He figured it was better to be alive and pissing Derek off than dead and boring. Pissing Derek off was about the only pleasure he got from his hateful boyfriend anymore. Not that the beginning had been any better.

Derek grabbed the notepad Stiles was writing on and tore it in half. He threw it in his boyfriend's face and stormed off angrily. Considering what else could have happened, Stiles shrugged and viewed it as a victory. He didn't get too many of those.

“Hey,” Isaac said with a small wave as he squatted in front of Stiles.

“Howdy,” Stiles saluted in reply before picking up his trashed homework. He did it slowly so Isaac wouldn't see him wince in pain.

“I never see you at lacrosse practice anymore, but Coach said he doesn't remember you quitting.”

“Coach doesn't even remember my name,” Stiles commented sourly as he sat back up. “You really think he's going to remember if I quit or not?”

“So, you did quit?” Isaac clearly was unable to read between the lines.

“Not in so many words. I just stopped going and nobody asked me to come back. It's fine.”

“Not even Scott?”

Stiles didn't like it when Isaac sat beside him. It was preferable to Derek sitting beside him, but pretty much anything was. He just didn't want Derek to see them together and get the wrong idea. Not because Derek would get mad, which Stiles would love, but because of what came after.

“Who is Scott?” Stiles asked without a hint of sarcasm in his voice even though it nothing but a sarcastic response. Giving up on his homework, Stiles chucked his stuff on the floor and stared straight ahead. “Is he that guy I used to hang out with?”

Isaac didn't press the point. Stiles was glad. He was annoyed enough as it was by all the crap in his life and he didn't need other people rehashing it for him.

The awkward silence was interrupted only by Peter and Boyd entering the warehouse. They looked fine, unlike the other members of the pack. Stiles assumed that they had been on another mission. They didn't say anything to Isaac or Stiles, just walked in the direction Isaac pointed.

“You know, we hear everything,” Isaac whispered in Stiles' ear so quietly he could barely hear it.

He ignored the comment. Why should he care if the members of Derek's pack heard them fucking? It wasn't like Derek didn't brag about it anyway. Though, Stiles noted, Erica and Peter were the only ones to pay any attention to the graphic descriptions.

“Stiles,” Isaac continued whispering, “I think you should leave. Before he kills you.”

The only response Stiles had to that sentence was to laugh. And even though it hurt to do so, he kept laughing. He laughed loudly so he could be sure Derek heard it. He wanted him to know that Stiles knew their relationship was just a joke.

“Quiet,” Isaac reprimanded in a slightly panicked voice before returning to a whisper. “Listen, I talked to Allison and Scott today at school. Just give me the word and we'll help you out of here if Derek won't let you leave. I'll walk away from the pack and never look back.”

“Don't do me any favours,” Stiles groused quietly. His face was hot and he couldn't look at Isaac. He'd thought about leaving, of course, but he never would. Derek would talk about them being soul mates and how he and Stiles would find each other in all futures lives. When he wasn't beating the crap out of Stiles or shoving his dick in his ass, that is. It would never be easy for him to leave someone like that.

“Stiles...” Isaac was half pleading and clearly wouldn't let it go.

“Fine,” he sighed. He looked at his English textbook lying on the floor and decided he didn't care enough to bring it along. Isaac helped Stiles to his feet while simultaneously sending a text. It was probably to Scott or Allison, possibly both.

It hurt but it wasn't hard for Stiles to walk, but Isaac either didn't know or didn't care. He half-carried Stiles to the exit. They threw the door open before Derek spoke.

“Do I even want to know what you two are do...” but a wet sound and a couch interrupted his speech.

“They're leaving with us, and the next one is coated with Wolfsbane,” Allison warned as she aimed her crossbow at Derek. “I suggest you don't do anything stupid.”

Scott ran into the warehouse and threw Stiles over his shoulder. It was all very humiliating and painful, but he appreciated the sentiment.

“You're lucky I'm letting you live,” Allison said as she backed out of the warehouse. Scott set Stiles down on the ground and led him to Allison's SUV as Isaac slammed the door to the warehouse shut and joined them. Stiles watched Allison pull something out of her pocket and scatter it on the ground for about ten feet. She'd just finished when the warehouse door buckled and the entire pack poured out.

However, they stopped inches short of reaching Allison. She held up the vial of mountain ash as smiled.

“I'm going to kill you!” Derek yelled at Stiles as the three boys piled into the vehicle. “Especially you two traitors! Fuck you! I'll hunt you down! You'll never be safe again.”

Stiles was shocked Derek's vocal cords had already healed enough for him to rant and rave.

“Shut up,” Allison replied smoothly before throwing the remainder of the mountain ash in Derek's face. He sputtered and hit the ground, crying out and scratching as his face in pain.

As Allison climbed into the driver's seat, Stiles watched Derek writhing in agony and allowed himself to smile.


End file.
